


Don't Leave Me

by Jois11



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Mutual Pining, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad boi, Sick Character, Suicidal Thoughts, such sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jois11/pseuds/Jois11
Summary: Sad Boi hours with Sick Dream and his lover Techno
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242





	Don't Leave Me

Life isn't fair. It didn't care what people did and didn't deserve. It hurt good people and aided the bad. It does what it wants and you are powerless against it.

Technoblade knows this from a young age but now more than ever it's prominent in his life.

His ruby eyes watch his lover who is asleep on a hospital bed. His angel that the gods sent to him. His emotional support angel who has always been with him. His sun in his dark life filled it up with light. 

His ethereal lover that is dying.

Was this some cruel joke from the gods? Give him an ethereal being and then take him away without a hint of remorse?

The doctor beside him pulls him out of his thoughts. He's a polite, understanding man.

"I fear that if he doesn't start chemotherapy very soon it will be too late, if he decides to not get the treatment I fear he will only have a few more months at most."

The pinkette sighed and thanked the doctor before sitting beside his lover. He intertwined his larger hand with the blonde's small dainty one. His wrists had become thinner over these few weeks. 

No feelings of hunger were the cause of it. Though it was weird how in certain states of mind you didn’t feel the gnawing hunger.

He heard the door shut behind him. The golden bracelet locked on his lover's wrist was double the size of his wrist now. The thin bracelet could fall off from his hand at any moment. He wanted to get another one that actually fit him but Dream refused.

__________________________________

"Darling, it'll be fine we'll just commission a new one, it should be ready in a week or so."

"No Techno, I don't want a new one." 

The pinkette sighed softly, he looked over at the blonde who was fiddling with the bracelet.

"But love it doesn't fit you anymore."

"I know but….it's just that it was the first gift you gave me, I don't want to replace it."

Techno laughed at his lover. He had totally forgotten that was the first thing he had given him 4 years ago. He shook his head fondly.

He remembers that like it was yesterday. It was also probably one of the cringiest things he's ever done in his life.

It was Valentine's day when he actually admitted his feelings to the blonde. 

He remembers that Dream would always wear the same black leather bracelet. It was 2 straps intertwined with each other to make a braid. Though the only thing he remembered thinking was that the bracelet didn't suit him. The color was too dark for the boy that was filled with happiness, love and cheerfulness.

Now he didn't want to brag but he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He wasn't an arrogant stereotypical rich boy but he was from a wealthy family.

That's why a week before Valentine's day he bought a thin pure gold bracelet to give to Dream.

When he confessed and the boy put on the bracelet he knew that he had made the right choice. Dream was made to wear gold or maybe gold was made to be worn by Dream. Nonetheless it looked perfect on his delicate wrist.

"It's okay then we won't replace it."

__________________________________

He sighed as he was brought back to reality. The beeping of the heart monitor constant, and while it was extremely annoying he was glad it was doing it.

He watched as two dull and very tired green eyes, if you could even call the hue green, it was more of a grey, fluttered open.

"Techno." He said quietly, smiling at him.

"I'm here, you'll be discharged tomorrow." He said softly, smiling at his lover.

"I'm glad."

The pinkette sighed as he sat up, staring into the other's eyes.

"Dream we need to talk, seriously, the doctor informed me that if you don't start chemo soon, you'll only have at most a few months. Do you really not want to get the treatment?" 

"You already know the answer, just drop it."

Techno sighed for the millionth time that day. He couldn't do anything, it was his darling's choice.

__________________________________

"Dream I think you should do the treatment." The pinkette had said one morning. Dream had been sitting on the sofa reading a book, he had placed it down on the coffee table before turning to face his lover.

"Techno….I- I don't want to."

"But why?! Dream I don't want to lose you! You're the sun in my life, you're the reason I wake up in the mornings, I don't want to imagine a world without you nor do I want to live in one."

"Because I can't stand being in a hospital! The atmosphere suffocates me! It's so grim and sad, I hate it! I don't want to go back! And I know I'm being unfair and selfish, that I'm not considering you and your feelings or my friends in my death but I really can't stand it anymore, I've been going in and out of hospitals my entire life and I'm done with them, I'm done with shots and transfusions and everything, I just want to rest!" 

Hot salty tears fell from his eyes. His entire figure shook like a leaf. 

Large, strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him onto his lap. The pinkette rubbed small circles onto the blonde's back. Comforting him silently. 

"Oh baby I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you, it is your choice, I just want you to keep the treatment in mind, but it's your choice."  
__________________________________

Back at home things stayed the same in the beginning. The warm place they called home was never affected by the entire thing. 

They always woke up next to each other. They stayed in bed a good half hour or more at times. They stared at each other with fondness, not a word was spoken but they communicated nonetheless.

Though these days Dream was too weak to get out of bed. It was rare when the blonde had large amounts of energy like he used to have. 

The days when he had energy they would leave the house. Walk around and buy things. Hang out with friends. Making sure that these last few months were the best.

The way they walked together, hand in hand through the busy streets without a care in the world was something beautiful not every couple could experience.

Seeing your lover with a halo of light on their head, a bright smile and the most mesmerizing, glittering eyes that shone like the stars was an amazing sight.

Of course Dream’s friends knew that with every passing day the blondes' time with them grew shorter. 

They had decided to plan a small gathering to have fun with him. They wanted his last moments to be fun and filled with happiness.

“Techno!” The blonde whined from upstairs.

The pinkette immediately stood up and ran up. He walked into their bedroom to see his gorgeous lover sitting on the bed with a dress a few sizes too big for him.

“The dress doesn’t fit me anymore.” He said with a sigh.

The red dress was beautiful. It was the same one that he had bought for him years ago when the first started dating. The dress was pretty, black patterns on it on top of the red fabric it was made out of.

“It’s not a surprise darling, you’ve lost so much weight in the past few months.” 

"I know it's just… it's been hard, you know? It isn't easy." 

"I know and it's okay, of course it won't be easy." The pinkette said softly, he moved over to hug his lover. Though the smaller only sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go to dinner? I know you haven't had a lot of energy these days." He asked the blonde.

"I am, I wanna see my friends again. Let me just change." 

They left the house a few minutes later. Dream now wears his usual black jeans with one of Techno's pink jackets that was way too big on him. 

Once they had arrived at the location of the gathering, they got out of the car before Dream latched onto his lover.

His grip on the pinkette's arm tightened. Both arms of the blonde's coiled around Techno's left arm.

"Are you nervous?" The taller asked.

"No, I just like holding onto you, makes me feel safe."

The other smiled at him softly as he rang the doorbell. Not even a second later a ravenette opened the door and stole the blonde from him, picking him up and swinging him around before hugging him tightly.

"Sappy!" Dream squeaked as the ravenette did this. 

"It's been too long Dreamypoo! So~ long since we've seen you, I can't believe you left us for a pig!"

Techno rolled his eyes as he stepped inside the house.

After Sapnap let Dream go, George greeted him way less dramatically than the other.

"Hey Techno, how've you been?" Wilbur asked as he walked up to him.

"Hey Will, I'm fine just a bit tired."

"Yeah, I can imagine how stressful it has been for both of you." 

The pinkette nodded, immediately understanding what he was talking about.

"Yeah, it has, more for him than me probably, but we're fine." 

The brunette nodded before leaving to greet the blonde with a soft smile. 

Techno saw Tommy and Tubbo playing with something in the living room. He noticed that Fundy was talking to Bad and Skeppy in the kitchen as well. Quackity and Karl were also chilling in the living room, most likely they’d come with Sapnap. Niki and Puffy were cooking together, talking while doing it.

They ate dinner with a fun peaceful atmosphere in the room. Talking about random topics that came to mind and even gossiping about people. 

It was known by their friends that Wilbur, Karl, Niki and Dream loved gossiping. They judged everything and told each other everything even going as far as to gossip about their lovers. 

After dinner the four of them were standing in the hallway, their judgmental eyes trailing the others who were in the living room. Talking to each other in hushed voices.

Techno ignored them and instead decided to talk with Skeppy. 

Something fell onto the floor a few minutes later. Definitely some sort of metal. 

‘The bracelet!’ The pinkette’s mind supplied whipping around a split second before Wilbur shouted, only to see his angel limp and fall against the brunette.

Techno immediately ran up to them picking his lover up. Everyone was panicking, no one knew what the hell was happening.

“Somebody call an ambulance!” Somebody yelled. More shouts and yells could be heard but all the pinkette could focus on was Dream.

His breathing was too shallow, his skin pale and cold to the touch. His pulse, god his pulse was so weak. 

It all became a blur as some paramedics took him away. He didn’t remember getting to the hospital but he was there. He didn’t remember when he had stood up and started pacing around the waiting room his mind overfilled with worried thoughts.

His angel wasn’t leaving yet, right? His sun was staying, or was he? Techno didn’t even know anymore. 

Hours passed until he could see his lover. He practically ran into the hospital room. He needed to see with his own eyes that Dream was indeed alright. 

He was, he was breathing, but he looked so….dead

The last thing he remembered was a voice saying his angel only had a week left on this world.

__________________________________

A week

One fucking week

Is all his angel had

He remembers the promise he made to Dream all those months ago.

It was Bad’s wedding day. He was getting married to Skeppy. A day filled with happiness for everyone.

During the ceremony he remembers that Dream had started crying. A smile on his face as he saw the loving gaze the two newlyweds held for each other.

The wedding was beautiful, filled to the brim with love and promises that weren’t ever going to be broken.

Later that night he asked Dream why he had started crying.

“Because I want a wedding like this, a day only for our love, and i-it pains me so much knowing that I won’t live to get a day like this, I won’t be able to have a wedding in my life and that is a curse Technoblade, such a curse.” The blonde said as more tears were shed.

“Dream I promise that you will get a day like this, a day reserved for us, just like you want it.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

__________________________________

The pinkette was brought back to reality by his younger brother shaking him. 

“Ey you alright Techno?” Tommy asked.

He nodded as he stood up, he was so overwhelmed. 

His lover almost died 

A broken promise 

10 hours had gone by

He sat in a chair and was given coffee by Puffy. He thanked the woman before drinking the liquid. 

“Techno, here I think you would want to have it.” Niki said as she handed him the golden bracelet. She must have retrieved it when Dream passed out.

“Thanks Niki.” The pinkette muttered, taking it from her hand.

After an hour only Puffy, Niki, George, Sapnap and Techno were left in the room.

Karl and Quackity left per Sapnap’s request. Wilbur had taken Tubbo and Tommy to Phil since they needed to sleep. Skeppy dragged Bad to their house since the brunette was not taking this well at all. Fundy had excused himself a few minutes ago.

The pinkette sighed as he stared at his lover.

__________________________________

A few days have passed since the incident. The days went by too quickly for Techno’s liking. Every time a day went by made his angel’s time with him smaller. 

Today.

All that was left was today.

Today was the day that his angel, his lover left them.

Alone.

Techno wanted to sleep through it all. Maybe when he woke up he would realize it was all a nightmare. And then maybe they would spend so much more time together. 

Unfortunately he knew this wasn’t something he could escape. He couldn’t just sleep through it. How could he? This was a day only for Dream.

He got out of bed sighing. After getting ready for the day he decided to wake up Dream. He gently shook him watching as his eyes fluttered open.

“Techno…” The blonde said softly, he slowly sat up wrapping his shaky arms around his neck, hugging him.

“Good morning sunshine, I have some things planned for today.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

The pinkette smiled fondly. He couldn’t hold himself back as he pressed his lips against his lovers. His arms wrapping around the blonde’s waist.

He pulled back and picked him up helping him get ready for the day.

__________________________________

The whole day was spent outside their home. Going out to dinner and just walking around before they ended up at the beach watching the sunset.

Techno felt tears stream down his face. Dream noticed this and sat on his lap, straddling him. 

“Techno? What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

“I’m scared, I’m so fucking terrified, what will become of me when you leave me? I don't want to live in a world without you, I want you here with me, because you have made me what it is to be alive and you'll just leave me, I hate being alone and that's what I'll be after you leave…"

"Techno….do you remember the day we met?"

"Yeah I was so mesmerized by you that I ran into a locker." Techno recalled the memory, laughing a bit at it.

"And how Tommy and Wilbur made fun of you."

"Yup"

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dream started talking again. He turned away to see the sun.

"Techno it's hard for me too, to know I have to leave not only you but all my friends and family, and I don't want to take you with me, because I know you- you would take your own life so you wouldn't have to deal with this but don't do it…"

"I promise I won't." 

Another promise

"You know I don't usually say this, but I should let you know that, I-I don't want to go, because how could I go and leave this world when I feel like I belong here, by your side, in your arms and yet I'm running out of time here…"

He locked his emerald orbs with ruby ones. 

"Techno will you hold my hand as I'm falling?"

The pinkette took his hand holding it tightly against his chest. They stared at the darkness that was flooding the sky.

"When we're done here you won't find me by your side." His angel whispered smiling at him, the glistening tears still falling.

Techno pulled him onto his lap, he could feel the way that the life drained out of his beautiful, ethereal angel.

"Goodbye Technoblade."

__________________________________

"Hey Dream, it's me Techno."

"I came to visit you."

"It's been a while hasn't it?" 

"I want you here with me."

"But life had other plans."

"Nothing I say is bringing you back to me."

"Even though I know you're gone, part of me wishes that you were still here, Why do I find myself holding on to memories that will disappear."

"I'll bring more people to visit you next time, but I wanted some time alone with you."

"Thank you for everything you gave me Dream, I hope you rest well."

Techno placed white roses on top of a grave. He walked away from it. He slowly got into his car and drove away.

As he drove he imagined his lover in the seat next to him. Dancing to music like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Boi, that's the end


End file.
